Sight
by bloodstain5
Summary: Once again, this is not an anime of any kind, it's just a story I wrote one day, I blind girl and a young mother meet one day on a beach, may not seem very good, but please R&R for me, and no flaming would be great!


Sight  
  
The waves of the large and mighty ocean flowed on and off of the beach. A girl sat on the shore, listening to the waves roll in and out. She had her arms wrapped around her knees as she listened. She wore a loose white tank top, and blue jean shorts; she had no socks or shoes, and had, bright red hair. Her beautiful red hair blew in the wind as she breathed in the sweet smell of the salty ocean air. She opened her useless eyes towards the blue sparkling ocean, and smiled. She could hear many things, which others couldn't, she could hear the fish swimming in the deepest depths of the ocean, and the dolphins talk to one another. She stood up, and said to herself "some one is coming", and sat back down, and once again wrapped her arms around her knees.  
She could hear two sets of foot falls, one, far faster than the other, and the gentle laughter of a child. "A girl and her mother, it would seem," she said to herself, once again. A little girl ran along the beach ahead of her mother, but stopped and noticed the red haired girl sitting all alone on the beach. The child couldn't help but notice, that against the vastly setting sun, the girls hair looked like it was on fire. The child trotted over to the strange girl and jumped right in front of her, to see if she would get scared. "Hi!" the little girl said to the strange girl. The girl didn't reached to her sudden appearance at all, she didn't even seem to notice her, and she was right in front of her! The little girl leaned in really close to the other girls' face, so close, their noses almost touched. Her eyes were open, but it seemed that at the same time, they weren't, her eyes were different, not like any eyes the child had ever seen before. "Is my face that interesting, that you have to lean in that close?" the strange girl asked the little one. The little girl said nothing, she just, kept staring. "LISA! Oh, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so rude, you don't just jump into peoples faces like that!" the child's mother yelled running up to her, "But Mommy, her eyes, look at her eyes!" the little girl demanded of her mother "I am very sorry for her rudeness, she is only three, can you forgive her?" the mother asked. The girl just smiled at the ocean and said, "No need to apologize, 'Lisa', was just about to answer my question" "Oh, uh Lisa, what did the nice lady ask you?" "She asked me what was so intesting about her face" "Well, what is your answer for the nice lady?" "Her eyes are diffent, dey don't look right". The child's mother almost passed out of shock to what her daughter just said, she knew better than to talk so rudely.  
The girl got up, thrust her chest out and breathed in a big whiff of sweet ocean air and asked the mother "Don't you love that sweet ocean air?" "Oh, yes, that's one of the reasons we moved out here, all the hustle and bustle of the city we used to live in was just to much for us, so, we moved out here" "I see" the girl said. The mother walked over to the girl and picked up her child, she looked over at the girl, and noticed that she was very young looking to be out there at that hour. "Um, may I ask of your age?" "Thirteen" "My, aren't you a little young to be out here all alone?" "Maybe" "Then, why are you out here?" "Because I am" "Oh".  
"Before I leave, I must apologize for Lisa's rude behavior, it was very unacceptable" "No need to apologize, your child is very right, my eyes are strange, they are probably not like any eyes she has ever seen before". The mother stopped walking, and turned around, and looked at the, strange girl, standing directly in front of the setting sun. "What, what do you mean?" "May I ask you a question, miss young mother?" "Um, ok" "What color is my hair?". The woman almost dropped her own child at this question. "Are, are you. blind?", the girl smiled, once again at the ocean and then said "not always, there was a time, many years ago, that my eyes saw light, but no longer, the last time, I remember seeing light, was the day, I disappeared". The woman put down her child and walked over to the girl, "What does that mean?" "I am assuming that you are in your mid twenties, early twenties perhaps?" "Well, yes, I'll be twenty-four next month" "Well, I don't suppose you remember the little three year old girl that went missing at Lake Placid on a family trip about ten years ago, do you?" "Maybe, I'd have to look it up" "Oh, well anyway, if and when you do, you will find that the little girls name was Cameron Lenore Trenston, presumed dead, at 10 am, ten days later" "Sooo." "I was that girl" ".oh" "I had gone off exploring around the forest areas and got lost, apparently, so deep into the forest, that they didn't even bother looking that far in it, well I got sick, I laid in the middle of the forest floor, for a week, don't ask me how I survived, but I did, all that time, all I did was stare up into the sky, but one of those days, it started to rain, so I closed my eyes, and very soon after that, I fell asleep, but when I woke up, all I saw was darkness, at first, I thought I hadn't opened my eyes, but, when I tried to open them when they were already open, and still there was darkness, that was when I went blind". The woman looked out into the ocean, the waves rolled in and out with ease, she then looked over at the girl, her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. She walked in front of the girl, and took her face in her hands, "Open your eyes" the woman commanded. The girl opened her dead eyes to the woman, the woman smiled, her eyes were different, they were not like any eyes she had before seen, although they were dead and useless, they sparkled more than any she had ever seen.  
The sun now well set behind the distant mountains, and the young child had fallen asleep on the sandy plain. The woman kept the girls face in her hands, "What do you see miss young mother?" the strange girl asked. The woman smiled "well miss blind girl, I see a set of very beautiful blue eyes, and a very beautiful head of thick red hair". She smiled at the girl, and they both sat down to listen to the waves. They were both silent for the longest time, mainly because the young mother really didn't know how to talk to the girl sitting next to her after what she was told by her. She looked at the girl staring blankly at the waves she could not and will never again see, and felt, a wave of envy wash over her. "Does it scare you sometimes, not being able to see?" "Not scare me, just make me sad" "I think I envy you, and pity you at the same time" "Hmm, why is that?" "Well, I pity you because, you will never be able to enjoy the beautiful sunsets and grassy green meadows rolling with different colored flowers, but at the same time, I envy you, because, with the fact that you cannot see, comes the fact, that you are gifted with the joys of things, that people with sight will probably never be able to enjoy, like, all the sounds and smells that this beautiful earth has. Your hearing is probably so enhanced, that you could probably hear the flapping of the wings of a butterfly!" "Hmm, yes, I suppose your right, but, does that mean, that you would give up your vision for a life time, to experience what I have gotten to experience for a day?" "Well, no, but do you understand what I'm saying?" "Yes".  
The woman looked at her wristwatch, which said 1:32 am. "Oh my gosh, it's so late, I have to be going, it was nice talking to you" the woman said and ran over to her sleeping child. She began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to the girl again, "Hey, d.". The woman looked around, but the girl that she had been talking to, was nowhere to be found. She walked over to where the girl had been, and found a white piece of paper in the place she stood. The woman bent down and picked it up, and flipped it over, and on the back of it was a photo, of a little red headed girl, standing next to her grave. 


End file.
